His Gift
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: After a fight with Mamoru and Usagi makes a choice that leads to a mistake, when Mamoru forgives her is that the best gift he could give her? Completed
1. The Fight

AN: I just want o let you all know. This story takes place after the Stars with one change, the Starlights were 3 different people not Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  
  
Chapter 1  
"Maybe we shouldn't get married then!" Usagi screeched heading towards the door of her and Mamoru's apartment door.  
"Maybe you're right! Maybe we should let the past stay in the past!" Mamoru yelled back.  
"Fine! I am going to be staying with Rei-Chan until further living arrangements can be found." Usagi slammed the door after her, when she got into the hall she left slightly foolish, she and Mamoru had just called off their wedding over a fight she couldn't remember the point of and she was sure he couldn't either.  
Usagi pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Rei's number, "Hi Grandpa Hino is Rei-Chan around? Can I speak to her please? Thanks. Rei-Chan, its Usagi. No, I'm not OK. Listen I need a place to stay for the night, can I stay with you? I'll explain when I get there, OK, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."  
  
"You know what you need?" Rei asked when Usagi finished telling her story.  
"What?" Usagi sniffed.  
"Is to go to a great party." Rei stated.  
"A party?" Usagi asked perking up slightly. "What party?"  
"This party a bunch of girls from my college are throwing. They invited me and told me to bring who ever I wanted to. It's supposed to be pretty wild, but you sound like you need something to take your mind off of Mamoru-baka. Ami, Minako and Makoto are going too. So are you in?" Rei asked.  
"Totally. I think I might go shopping to find a killer outfit, you want to come?" Usagi asked.  
"I all ready bought something to wear, and I have some things I have to take care of around here. But have fun, Minako will probably go with you. The party starts at 8."  
"OK later." Usagi called over her shoulder.  
  
"Usagi-Chan are you almost ready to go?" Rei asked knocking on the bathroom door where Usagi was changing with her mysterious new outfit.  
"Almost let me finish my hair." Usagi replied.  
"Usagi-Chan your hair looked fine earlier you didn't have to fix it."   
"It looks better now."  
"If you don't hurry we are going to be late."  
"It's good to be late Rei-Chan, we will make an entrance." Usagi stated.  
"Fine! But would you just hurry all ready?" Rei asked, "And why couldn't you just have shown me the outfit earlier?"  
"There is a completely different effect when you have it on." Usagi replied. "Here I come."  
When Usagi stepped out of the bathroom Rei was stunned, she was expecting probably a cute pair of pants and a cute tee shirt, probably in pink. But the Usagi in front of Rei was completely different then the one Rei had known for 8 years. Usagi stood before Rei in a black spaghetti strap shirt with a Chinese character on the front and fell well above her bellybutton. Her black pants rode low on her hips and the weaving on the inside and outside of her leg showed off skin. Usagi wore black eyeliner and mascara and brown eye shadow, the dark eye make-up set off Usagi's bright blue eyes and red lipsticks completed the make-up. Her hair was up in heart shaped buns like Chibi-Chibi's had been and no hair hung out of them except for a few wisps framing her face.  
"Usagi-Chan remind me never to let you go shopping alone again when you are mad at Mamoru." Rei stated.  
"Wow Usagi you look hot!" Chad exclaimed but when Rei smacked him in the stomach he added, "To bad I am so in love with Rei. So are you guys ready to go to the party or what?"  
  
"Thanks for the ride you guys!" Usagi exclaimed hopping out of Chad's are when they arrived at the place of the party, "Call me when you are ready to go."  
"Usagi-Chan be careful." Rei warned, "I know you and Mamoru are fighting but don't do something you are going to regret."  
"Rei-Chan it's me, don't worry." Usagi called over her shoulder.  
  
"She's pretty upset about this whole thing isn't she?" Minako asked as they watched Usagi drink something that resembled a Long Island Ice Tea and flirt with the group of guys that seemed to surround her all night.  
Rei nodded, "Yeah, she said that the wedding probably isn't call off she and Mamoru just said some things they shouldn't have. She said the fight started because Mamoru just got back from the States and he's leaving again for another month."  
"He just got back today from a months visit!" Makoto exclaimed.  
Rei nodded, "That's what started the fight. I mean we still do a lot of things with her but she still has to go back to the apartment alone every night."  
"It would be hard on any engagement. Mamoru's company is starting over here but he has to make sure everything is going smoothly in New York for them to work together." Ami sighed.  
"When does Mamoru leave again?" Minako asked.  
"Friday." Rei replied, "And you now Usagi-Chan she can stay mad at Mamoru for 3 days easily."  
  
"Usagi-Chan are you ready to go?" Rei asked finding Usagi flirting with a man with long black hair.  
"No Rei-Chan I don't wanna leave now." Usagi slurred.  
"Well Chad and I are ready to go and you have had a long day we should leave now."  
"No." Usagi shook her head.  
"I could take her home." The man slurred, "Or on second thought I could call a cab take to take her home. Yah see I don't have a car here, but it would be no problem."  
"See Rei-Chan, um what's your name again?" Usagi giggled.  
"Seiya." The drunken man replied.  
"Right! See Rei-Chan Seiya can call a cab to take me home! Go! I'll be fine! I'm a big girl you know!"  
"You ready to go?" Chad asked wrapping his arms around Rei's waist.  
"Usagi seems to think that she doesn't need to leave now." Rei replied.  
"Then let's go." Chad said.  
"I'm not leaving with out Usagi." Rei replied sternly.  
"Rei-Chan you're not her mother if she doesn't want to leave now then she will leave later."  
"Listen to your boyfriend Rei-Chan." Usagi said waving Rei off. "I'll be fine, and I will be home in no time." 


	2. The Mistake and Surprise

Chapter 2: The Mistake and Surprise  
  
Recap:  
"Listen to your boyfriend Rei-Chan." Usagi said waving Rei off. "I'll be fine, and I will be home in no time."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly and quickly closed them again, becoming fully aware of her pounding headache. 'Kuso I drank to much at that party last night. I wonder what time it is. I wonder why Rei-Chan didn't wake me up she never let's me sleep in when I stay the night. I wonder if Mamo-Chan is still mad at me, Kuso I…"  
"Kuso!" Usagi's thoughts were matched by another person's words. Usagi opened her eyes full and turned to see a naked man next to her covering himself only by a pillow.  
"Kami-Sama where am I?" Usagi asked careful not to move so that the blankets would continue to cover her own naked frame.  
The man touched his forehead it was obvious that he too had had too much to drink the night before and he too had a hangover. "My apartment." He replied regretfully. "For whatever happened last night I am really sorry. I had way too much to drink last night and I wasn't thinking straight obviously, actually I don't remember anything at all."  
Usagi bit her lip, "Neither do I."  
"I'm going to go get dressed you are welcome to do the same in here. I'm sure your clothes are someone around here." The man gestured around his room.  
Usagi had, luckily, found all her clothes by the time the man knocked on his door her appeared with a class of water and too aspirin, "These might help."  
"Thanks." Usagi gulped them down gratefully.  
"If you need to use my phone it's right there." The man gestured toward the night stand.  
Usagi nodded and picked up the phone, she dialed all of the senshi numbers but found that no one was home. Rooting through her purse though she pulled out her communicator, it may have been 6 years since Galaxia's attack but she still carried it with her everywhere she went and she knew the other girls did as well.  
She could feel the man's eyes staring at her back as she sat on his bed and pushed the button that would each everyone. "Kami-Sama Usagi where are you?" Haruka asked first.  
"It's a funny story really." Usagi said nervously.  
"We have been looking everywhere for you." Michiru's voice rang out next and Usagi decided that they were probably all together.   
"Gomen-ne." Usagi said blushing, "But I need someone to pick me up."  
"Where are you I will come get you." Haruka spoke quickly  
Usagi turned towards the man, "Um what's the address please?" Usagi blushed deeper when she looked at him.   
"Koneko-Chan who is that?" Haruka asked when the man gave his address.  
Usagi looked questioningly at the man and he said, "Seiya Kou."  
"Koneko-Chan I'm gonna be right there." Haruka said before her communicator went dead.  
While Usagi grabbed her purse and walked towards the door Seiya kept repeating, "I am so sorry."  
When Usagi reached her door his door she stopped, "It's as much my fault as yours. There's no need to apologize."  
"That's still no excuse I normally in my right mind would never…"  
"And I wouldn't have either but neither one of us were in our right minds," Usagi stated, "we were drunk off our asses." Usagi jumped when the door slammed opened to reveal Haruka standing there.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Haruka exclaimed lunging for Seiya.  
"Ruka-Chan no, come on please just take me home." Usagi begged.  
Haruka's enraged faced turned on Usagi and the pleading look in her blue eyes softened let's go then. Seiya backed away with a sigh of relief and Usagi led Haruka out of the apartment.  
  
"A one night stand?" Rei asked her eyes boring into Usagi, "What were you thinking?"  
Usagi took a deep breath, "I wasn't thinking!"  
"That's obvious enough!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Haruka you are only making this worse on her." Michiru commented.  
"Worse on…" Haruka's ranting was interrupted by he arrival of a delivery man on the front steps of the temple.  
"I have a delivery for Tuskino Usagi."  
Usagi stood up slowly and walked over to him signing the clipboard while the delivery man held onto a dozen roses. When he walked away everyone watched Usagi read the note attached, "I have to talk to Mamo-Chan." Usagi whispered before running out of the temple.  
"What did the note say?" Makoto asked as Minako stooped to pick up the forgotten note.  
"Usako, I'm sorry we fought yesterday but I didn't mean anything I said. Please don't call the wedding off I love you more than anything and want to marry you." Minako read aloud and everyone exchanged worried glances.  
  
No one had let the temple when Usagi returned, her cheeks were tearstained and she carried a dufflebag.  
"How'd it go?" Rei asked sympathetically taking the bag from Usagi.  
"I told Mamo- I told Mamo-," Usagi sniffed, gulped in deep breaths and said, "I told Mamo-Chan about last night. He took it better than I thought he said that he understood the state of mind I was in last night and he has seen me drunk before. He said he's hurt but he understands and doesn't want to call the wedding off but he says that he is going to need the time before he leaves and time while he is gone to make sure he is making the right decision."   
"That's good then right?" Minako asked opening her arms to Usagi.  
"I guess." Usagi sniffed burying her head in Minako's shoulder, "I just can't believe I did that. I love Mamo-Chan more than anything and I wouldn't do anything to ruin that."  
"You weren't thinking right." Minako soothed rubbing Usagi's back.  
  
"Usagi-Chan get up."  
Usagi glanced at the digital alarm clock the red numbers reading 7:45 "Rei-Chan! It's not even eight o'clock. Under the circumstances can't you let me sleep?"  
"Normally I would. But Usagi-Chan Ami made an appointment for you to see a doctor to make sure you didn't contract anything STD or something, and she is completely right the appointment is at 9 so I suggest you get ready to go I'm taking you."  
  
"Not another chick flick." Haruka complained as Minako pulled a tape out of her bag. It had been decided since Mamoru had left the day before that everyone would meet at the temple Saturday afternoon to watch movies and eat popcorn and junk food.  
"You're a chick, it's a flick sit back and enjoy." Minako said flinging a pillow at Haruka's head.  
"Besides I brought The Fast and the Furious for later." Makoto said holding up her movie.  
"Finally a movie with a point to it. Why can't we watch that first?" Haruka asked as the phone rang.  
"I got it." Usagi said standing up as Haruka and the rest of the group continued to banter she was laughing at them when she answered the phone "Hikawa Temple. This is she. Oh you have my test results." Usagi rose her voice on that to get everyone's attention, "No signs of any STDs thank you. I'm still here. I'm what?" Without another word Usagi hit the floor in a dead faint.  
Ami and everyone rushed to her side, but Haruka picked up the phone, "Hello this is Usagi's sister. She fainted. She's what? Thank you, you too. I will have her make that appointment."  
"What happened?" Ami asked when Haruka set the phone back in the cradle.  
"According to the pregnancy test the doctor ran as a precaution Usagi is pregnant." Haruka looked stunned to say the least. 


	3. Facing the Music

Chapter 3: Facing the Music  
  
Recap:  
"According to the pregnancy test the doctor ran as a precaution Usagi is pregnant." Haruka looked stunned to say the least.  
  
"Could it be Mamoru's?" Haruka asked when Usagi was consciously sipping tea prepared for her by Rei.  
Usagi shook her head slowly, "No. Mamoru was gone all last month and we were fighting almost the instant he walked in the door. We haven't done anything, there's no way it could. No possible way."  
"What are you going to do Usagi-Chan?" Minako asked.  
"I have no idea!" Usagi sobbed tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"Have you thought of terminating the pregnancy?" Dr. Dee asked Usagi.  
Usagi shook her head at the petite dark haired woman across the table from her, "The baby was a mistake but I could never do such a thing."  
"All right then, do you know who the father of the baby is?"   
"Sort of." Usagi nodded, "We aren't friends or anything."  
"I understand the situation but I would strongly suggest getting in touch with the father. Letting him know what's going on."  
"Well you see," Usagi blushed, "I'm engaged to another guy. It's a long story but I don't know if I could do that. I mean my fiancé all ready knows what I did, and I know it's going to tear him apart when he finds out I'm pregnant but if the engagement is still on then I don't want to risk it anymore by throwing the guy into the situation."  
"Don't you think he has a right as the father to at least know?" Dr. Dee asked.  
Usagi shook her head, "I could never do it."  
"That's your decision." Dr. Dee shrugged and continued talking to Usagi about what to expect.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
"You're sending him an email?" Rei asked watching Usagi decide whether or not to send the email to Mamoru explaining about the pregnancy.  
"I could never in a million years tell him face to face." Usagi swore.  
"You are taking everything into consideration right?" Rei asked, "Are you sure you want to have this baby? I mean you and Mamoru's engagement is all ready on the rocks and adding this could really mean trouble."  
Usagi bit her lip, "Don't you think I know that Rei-Chan? Don't you think that that is the only thing I have thought about since I found out I was pregnant? But this is my mistake and I am not going to kill a baby because of something I did wrong."  
"You don't have to keep the baby." Rei stated.  
Usagi shook her head adamantly, "No way. In a weird way Rei-Chan I'm all ready attached to the baby I couldn't part with it."  
"I know this is hard on you but we are all going to be there for you no matter what OK?"  
Usagi nodded, "Thank you Rei-Chan. I'm still sending this though, I'd never be able to tell him face to face and this may be the chicken way of doing it but this is my way." Usagi tapped the mouse and the 'your mail has been sent' sign came up.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
"Usagi-Chan you have to get up sometime." Rei insisted pulling open the drapes sunlight spilling into the guest room Usagi had made her home for the last month.  
"No way Rei-Chan I am sleeping this day away. There is no possible way I am getting up." Usagi said pulling a pillow over her head.  
"Usagi-Chan it is just a normal day." Rei insisted.  
"No way Rei-Chan, this is not just a normal day. Mamo-Chan got in last night and he hasn't called or anything and I'm just going to sleep the day away." Usagi insisted.  
"Usagi-Chan you have a visitor." Chad said sticking his head in the doorway.  
"Tell whoever it is to go away." Usagi said throwing her pillow in the direction Chad's voice came from.  
Chad watched the pillow miss completely and then replied, "I think this is a visitor you would like to see."  
Usagi bolted upright in bed and pushed the covers back, "I'll be right out!" Chad walked away and Usagi jumped out of bed but sank slowly back down, "Maybe not right out."  
"Are you OK Usagi-Chan." Rei asked.  
Usagi nodded, "Yeah just a bit of a queasy stomach." When color had returned to Usagi's face she headed towards the dresser she had her clothes in, "What am I going to say to him? What should I do? Should I hug him? Should I stand there? What?"  
"Usagi-Chan just slow down, just get dressed and then go see him, you can go from there." Rei replied. "Take all the time you need talking to Mamoru, I will keep Grandpa out of your way."  
"Thanks Rei-Chan." Usagi said pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white ¾ length shirt.   
  
Usagi took a deep breath and walked into the room Rei had indicated her visitor would be waiting. Mamoru stood in the middle of the room, Usagi was out of his line of vision, he stood shifting his feet uncomfortably and he held a bouquet of red roses.  
"Mamo-Chan." Usagi murmured.  
"Usako." Mamoru turned to face Usagi straight on. Usagi couldn't stop herself from running into his arms, Mamoru hugged Usagi picking her gently up off her the ground. "These are for you." Mamoru said handing Usagi the roses.  
"Thanks Mamo-Chan." Usagi sniffed the roses gently and cradled them in her arms.  
"Do you want to go to breakfast?" Mamoru asked.  
Usagi didn't respond and instead stared intently at Mamoru's face, when Mamoru turned his attention down on Usagi her face fell. "You didn't get my email did you?"  
Mamoru watched how quickly tears filled Usagi's eyes, instead of the bawling he had expected, silent tears slipped down Usagi's cheeks, "Usako I got your email. The day you sent it. Why don't we get something to eat and we can talk over breakfast?"  
Usagi nodded and Mamoru took her hand as they walked out of the temple.  
Rei watched them walk out of the temple hand in hand a smile spread across her face before she hurried back into the temple to call Haruka and reassure her that everything seemed to be OK.  
  
"How are you feeling Usako?" Mamoru asked after they had ordered their breakfast.  
Usagi shrugged, "I feel pretty good most of the time. But I was so scared Mamo-Chan. When they told me that I was pregnant I almost died, honestly. It took Ami like ten minutes to get me conscious and then all I could think of was what is Mamo-Chan going to think. I had all ready screwed things up once and you were willing to forgive that. But I just knew that there was no way this was going to be fixed. And then when I didn't hear back from you I just knew things were over and I would probably never see you again. And I know it's selfish of me to want to keep the baby but I just can't imagine putting my baby up for adoption."  
"Usako slow down." Mamoru said taking Usagi's hands, "I have to admit when I read that email I decided that the wedding was off. There was no way I was going to marry you when you were insisting on keeping another man's baby. And I got on the plane coming back here with every intention of telling you that. But I fell asleep on the plane and I dreamed about the Silver Millennium. When I woke up I realized that a love that was meant to survive through death, and rebirth, and death and rebirth over and over again should be able to get around this."  
"Then you don't hate me?" Usagi sighed with relief. "And we are still going to get married?"  
"I could never hate you Usako. And yes we are going to get married. But under the circumstances I think that maybe we should push back the wedding date. Wait another year."  
"Another year? But Mamo-Chan that's 2 years from now I don't want to wait that long."   
"I know you don't but Usako think about it, a year from now you are going to have a 4-month-old baby there is no way you can have anew born and plan a wedding. Who would want to?" Mamoru asked.  
"You're right of course." Usagi sighed resting her head against Mamoru's hand.  
  
One Month Later  
"Hey Mamoru." Ami greeted Mamoru.  
"Hello Ami." Mamoru said looking around the temple, all the senshi, their various dates, Usagi's family, Motoki, Naru and her new boyfriend were all present.   
"It's a good thing you are doing Mamoru." Ami stated as they both watched Usagi talking with Rei and Michiru.  
"What's that Ami?" Mamoru asked taking a sip of his drink.  
"You're being a great guy about Usagi's pregnancy." Ami stated.  
"I love her." Mamoru shrugged, "And if this is the way I get to marry her, then so be it. We'll be a family."  
"That's another thing I respect about you." Ami added. "You are willing to take in this child that isn't yours but except it like it is. Have you guys decided what the baby is going to call you."  
Mamoru turned his gaze from Usagi to Ami, "Actually it hasn't come up, I never even considered it. I guess I just always assumed it would call me dad, considering Usako decided not to tell the father."  
Ami nodded, "That's probably best, considering if the baby didn't it would always have questions about it's paternal family and acts and looks the way it does because that it what their paternal family looked or acted like."  
"Ami if you are getting at something please just come out and say it."  
"Mamoru you and I were both cheated out of families. I was cheated out of my father's side of the family and you out of any memory of your parents whatsoever. I don't know about you but I always wondered if maybe I wore glasses because my paternal grandmother did. Or if maybe some of my personality traits were my father's. My mother didn't always have the answers I was looking for." Ami's eyes were still firmly fixed on Usagi.  
"You want me to try to get Usagi to reconsider telling the father." Mamoru replied.  
"It's not my choice Mamoru-San. But I know I would have loved to know my father growing up, it was never a possibility in my case, but in Usagi's there is. Usagi said this man was a nice guy and I don't think you should cheat this child out of knowing its true father if you don't have to."  
It was obvious to Ami that Mamoru was in deep thought so she didn't say another word and walked away.  
  
"As much as I absolutely hate to admit it Usako Ami is completely right. You can not cheat this baby out of knowing his father if it is at all possible."  
"It was a one night stand Mamo-Chan! I'm not going to go up to a guy I knew for one night and say oh well I'm sorry, you may not even remember me but I'm having your child!" Usagi shouted.  
"Usako I know it sounds weird. But Ami makes sense and she is right I would love to know about my family. But I didn't have the chance and I am not going to take that away from this baby!" Mamoru's own voice was raised. "And tomorrow I am taking you there."  
"You don't know where it is." Usagi said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her stomach.  
"I convinced Haruka to tell me where." Mamoru said, "Usako I love you and I want what's best for the baby and this is it." 


	4. Admission, Insecurities, Cravings and Fi...

Chapter 4: Admission, Insecurities, Cravings and Finding Out  
  
Recap:  
"Usako I love you and I want what's best for the baby and this is it."  
  
"Does this look all right?" Usagi asked stepping out of Mamoru and her room for the 5th time that morning.  
"Usako you look perfect." Mamoru said for the 5th time, this time Usagi stood in front of him in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with red roses going down one side. "Can we leave now?"  
"I don't know if I can Mamo-Chan." Usagi said biting her lip, a sign Mamoru recognized as one meaning Usagi was forcing away tears.  
"Yes, Usako you can, you are strong and you can do this."  
The trip to the apartment building Usagi recognized was silent both Usagi and Mamoru lost in their own thoughts, "Do you want me to come with you?" Mamoru asked when they pulled into the parking lot.  
Usagi shook her head; "I would love for you to come. But this is something I have to do on my own." Usagi leaned over the armrest and kissed Mamoru before stepping out of the car.  
  
Usagi walked up the steps she remembered being led down my Haruka only 2 months earlier and knocked on the door that she also remembered, she raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door. The door was opened seconds later by a short white haired man, "Does Kou Seiya live here?"  
"Of course he does." The man replied, "This is his apartment, "Seiya! There's a gorgeous woman here to see you and if you don't get your butt to do the door right now I will be tempted to ask her out!"  
"Yaten get out of the way." Seiya ordered pulling the door open, "It's you."  
Usagi nodded, "Yeah, listen I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we could talk privately?"  
"Taiki! Yaten! Out of my apartment now! You have your own food over there!" Seiya called back into the apartment.  
When the two exited Seiya moved out of the way and left Usagi pass, "I must admit," he said, "I never expected to see you again."  
Usagi nodded, "The same here. But um my fiancé kind of insisted that I talk to you."  
"I'm sorry, but why?" Seiya asked.  
"The thing is, well, out one night stand has some longer term…um…" Usagi's mind suddenly went blank.  
"I'm sorry but I'm just going to come out and ask you. Are you pregnant?"   
Usagi blushed but nodded, "And I'm positive it's yours. I'm not asking for you to do anything. It's just my fiancé, who is being very understanding about this all, is an orphan. And he has is this idea in his head that, oh I don't even understand what it is."  
"Hang on a second. I know this is going to be out there, but I'm not a bad guy and I own up to my mistakes, and I think your fiancé is right a baby should know it's father. And if you don't mind I want to be a part of our baby's life."  
Usagi's jaw dropped open, "You-you do?"  
"I know considering the circumstances it's kind of weird but yes I do." Seiya responded. "If it's not a problem I mean, I know I probably caused a lot of problems between you and your fiancé…"  
"Do you mind if I go get my fiancé?" Usagi asked, "I'm not sure what he thought was going to happen."  
"Go ahead." Seiya looked overwhelmed but resolute.  
  
"Mamo-Chan, Mamo-Chan." Usagi exclaimed hurrying back to Mamoru's open window.  
"How'd it go Usako?" Mamoru asked.  
"Well you see that's the thing Mamo-Chan…He wants to be a part of the babies life. I think you need to come up and talk with us."  
"All right. Let's go." It was obvious Mamoru was even more stunned by the news that Usagi was.  
Usagi introduced the two men and everyone took a seat in the living room. "Mamoru-San, I know it sounds a little well, odd. But like I was telling Usagi-San I own up and take responsibilities for my mistakes. And I know I could do that by just paying child support or something, but I don't want it to stop there. I have a great job working in a record company and I am beginning to think about settling down and starting a family. I'm the oldest of five children and I know my parents are getting anxious to have grandchildren. I will pay child support but I also want partial custody."  
"How often?" Usagi asked.  
"As often as you will let me Usagi-San." Seiya responded, "I'm great with kids. The baby would have his or her own room, my apartment has three bedrooms, two uncles and two aunts, grandparents within a mile of each other."  
Usagi shrugged, "I can't say no to that. We'll work custody and stuff out later."  
"One more thing Usagi-San…"  
"Just Usagi please." Usagi insisted.  
"All right Usagi, the thing is I don't want to go to court. I can't imagine putting a child through a custody battle."  
"I agree Seiya." Usagi said as she was helped to her feet by Mamoru, "By the way my due date is November 22nd."  
  
Two Months Later  
"How are things going Mamoru? I haven't seen you around much lately. Usagi either." Motoki said as Mamoru walked into the arcade.  
"Yeah I was in the America for the last week." Mamoru responded, "As for Usagi she had been doing a lot of baby things, with the girls, with Seiya. Between Usagi spending time with the girls and Seiya I never get to see her anymore."  
"You picking up and leaving probably doesn't help much either." Motoki said setting a cup of coffee down in front of him.  
"Don't bring that up." Mamoru sighed, "I all ready get enough of it from Usagi. She just doesn't seem to get the fact that I don't get a choice of when I go to America. I cleared the month of November so I won't be leaving in her last month but it doesn't seem to be enough for her."  
"Don't blame here Mamoru, she's pregnant those hormones are raging."   
"I know. I just feel like while she gets closer to Seiya, which is good of course, we get farther apart. She spends a lot of time with him now. They are decorating one of his rooms as a nursery for now because we aren't staying in our apartment much longer."  
"You sound jealous to me." Motoki commented.  
"So what if I am?" Mamoru asked, "Wouldn't you be?"  
Motoki shrugged wiping off the counted, "The thing is man, it's not me and you have to learn to deal with it. Because Seiya is going to be a constant part of your life from now on."  
  
That same night Usagi woke up around one in the morning, glancing over at Mamoru she found him sound asleep. Quietly she stole out of bed and made her way to the kitchen going through cupboards, not finding what she wanted she picked up the phone.  
"Hello. Yeah it's me. I have a huge favor to ask." Usagi whispered into the phone, "No nothing's wrong. But you see I am having a huge craving and part of it is peanut butter. Do you have any?"  
  
Seiya's phone rang at one-fifteen, "Usagi? Is something wrong? You want what? I don't have any but I will check Yaten and Taiki's if they don't I will stop by a store, anything else you need? OK I will be by in about 15 minutes."  
  
"You saved my life." Usagi giggled cheerfully as she took the peanut butter from Seiya's hands, "Come in. Do you have to work tomorrow?"  
Seiya, who was cloaked in a robe over a pair of boxer shorts and an old T-shirt and wearing a tired expression, shook his head, "Would I be here if I did?"  
"Probably." Usagi smiled, "Come into the kitchen. I will make you something to eat."  
Mamoru was awakened by noises and finding the other side his bed empty he made his way quietly towards the kitchen until he heard Seiya's voice. With a pained expression on his face he made his way back to bed.  
"No way Usagi-Chan." Seiya protested, "I have seen what you eat when you have cravings."  
"It's just ice cream and peanut butter." Usagi laughed, "You at least want some ice cream?"  
"Sure."  
When Usagi dished out both the bowls and smothered her ice cream in peanut butter she returned to the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles.   
"See! That's what I mean!" Seiya exclaimed.  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Seiya, "I like pickles OK."  
"I like pickles too." Seiya responded, "But not with ice cream." After watching Usagi take a bite of her pickle followed immediately by a spoonful of ice cream Seiya made a mock gagging noise. "That is so gross Usagi-Chan!"  
"Seiya shut up and eat your ice cream would you?" Usagi asked tossing a couple sprinkles at Seiya. "So we've only begun to buy clothing and necessities for the baby. But we haven't begun to decorate the room you promised."  
"Where are you going to put a baby nursery?" Seiya asked dodging the question.  
"Mamo-Chan and I decided that we are going to buy a house, even before we get married. We have been looking at houses and everything, but there is no point in decorating a babies room if we are just going to move months after the baby is born."  
"Usagi-Chan I've been thinking about knowing what the baby is…"   
"I have too," Usagi nodded, "I know we decided we didn't want to know, but I can't wait! I just want to know!"  
Seiya nodded, "I know. I decided the same thing."  
"Good. I have a doctor's appointment at 9:30 tomorrow…or rather this morning. Mamo-Chan has to go to work, so why don't you pick me up at 9:15?"  
"Sounds great to me." Seiya said rinsing out his dish in the sink, "And if I am going to pick you up in seven hours I better go home and finish my sleep."  
"OK, bye Seiya-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." Usagi waved taking another spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go into work late?" Mamoru asked when both he and Usagi were getting dressed to go about their days.  
"Mamo-Chan it's just a simple doctors appointment I told you. You don't need to be there." Usagi replied adjusting Mamoru's tie.  
"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked again, "Because it would be no problem."  
Usagi rolled her eyes at Mamoru and pulled on red tank top over her very slightly swelled belly. Maternity clothes were not a necessity even at 5 months and the girls told Usagi all the time that if you didn't know it you could never tell Usagi was even pregnant.  
"Mamo-Chan I'm sure. Seiya is picking me up and we are going, I will call you the instant we find anything out. OK?"  
"OK then." Mamoru sighed reluctantly, "I should get going."  
Usagi frowned slight and help Mamoru tie his tie, "Mamo-Chan I love, you know that right? I know this is really hard on you, but when you insisted on me telling Seiya the truth you can't tell me that you didn't honestly think there was a 100% chance that Seiya would say get lost did you?"  
"I know Usako, I'll get used to it." Mamoru responded.  
"I know you will. That's why I love you." Usagi said kissing Mamoru, "Now you better get going or you are going to be late for work."  
"OK. What about you and I go out tonight?" Mamoru suggested.  
Usagi smiled gently at him and then suggested, "What about you, me and the girls have dinner tonight?"  
Mamoru sighed with aggravation.  
"Mamo-Chan we haven't had dinner with the girls in over a month. I've told you about our plans all ready."  
"Then tomorrow night…" Mamoru shook his head, "I know I know dinner with your parents."  
"Mamo-Chan everyone wants to see both of us, and they can only do that when you are in town." Usagi reasoned.  
"I know that but don't they understand that we would like to spend some time together when I'm home?" Mamoru's voice raised in anger.  
Usagi's own voice raised, "If you were home more we could fit dinner with everybody in and spend time together!" Usagi dropped onto her bed wearily, "I don't want to have this fight with you right now."  
"All right then, I will see you tonight." Mamoru picked up his briefcase and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Are you OK Usagi-Chan?" Seiya asked when he arrived at Usagi and Mamoru's apartment at exactly 9:15.  
Usagi rubbed her temples and nodded, "I just have a headache. Mamoru and I got in a fight about him leaving all the time."  
"You know he wouldn't leave unless he had to." Seiya reminded Usagi gently.  
"I know. I don't to talk about it though, can we just go?"  
"Sure." Seiya nodded pulling open the door.  
  
"A girl!" Usagi squealed for the millionth time as she and Seiya sat down at a table in the restaurant they had chosen for lunch.  
If it was possible Seiya's smile broadened as the waitress walked up, "Can I take your order?"  
Usagi and Seiya placed their orders and Seiya stated bluntly, "My mother wants to meet you."  
Usagi's jaw dropped open in surprise, "She what? Why?"  
"She just wants to get to know the mother of her granddaughter." Seiya responded, "She even suggested a party at her house, with my parents, Taiki, Yaten my sister's whom you haven't met, both sets of grandparents and your family and Mamoru of course."  
"My family?" Usagi asked still stunned.  
"If you don't want to do it she will completely understand." Seiya assured.  
Usagi shook her head; "No it's fine. I'll talk to my mom about it." 


	5. It's My Party, I'll Cry If I To To

Chapter 5: I'ts my party I'll cry if I want to  
  
Recap:  
Usagi shook her head; "No it's fine. I'll talk to my mom about it."  
  
3 weeks later  
Usagi tied the ribbons in her hair just as the doorbell rang, "I'm coming." Usagi called hurrying to the door.  
Pulling it opened revealed her mother in a pair of black capri's and a red shirt. "You ready to go?"   
"Yeah. Where is everyone?" Usagi asked smoothing her pink tank dress over her stomach.  
"Both sets of your grandparents are in Grandpa Tanaka's car with Shingo. We figured this would give your father and I a chance to talk." Ikuko responded.  
Usagi nodded and picking up her purse she followed her mother out of the apartment locking the door behind her.  
"I thought Mamoru was coming?" Ikuko asked watching Usagi lock the door.  
Usagi shook her head, "Nope. He got called back to the states last night, so he went running, like usual."  
"Didn't he just get back?" Ikuko asked.  
"Yes, he got back from Germany yesterday morning." Usagi rolled her eyes, "He may have cleared out the month of November but I can almost guarantee that he will be making at least one trip."  
"Well this business is really important to Mamoru." Ikuko stated.  
"Sometimes I think it's more important to him than I am anymore." Usagi sighed.  
"Where's Mamoru?" Kenji asked when Ikuko and Usagi slid into their seats.  
Usagi sighed irritably but didn't so anything so Ikuko explained.   
"We had a nice time at dinner with you and Seiya the other night." Kenji stated.  
"Yes," Ikuko nodded, "Seiya is a very nice young man."  
Usagi nodded, "Yeah I know. He's been really great the past couple months, and his mother sounds like she is nice also."  
"I'm glad she suggested it, I was thinking about doing the same thing. I think it's important that everyone gets to know each other. Because even if you and Seiya aren't going to get married, your baby is going to be important to everyone at this party tonight and we should all at least know each other. Are the girls meeting us there?"  
Usagi nodded but sighed inwardly. Not everyone who was supposed to care about the baby was going to be there.  
  
By the time Kenji pulled into the driveway that had the address Seiya had given Usagi there were 3 familiar cars waiting. But before Usagi could pay attention to the familiar faces she stood gaping at the large mansion before her.  
"Usagi-Chan!" Minako called out hurrying to Usagi's side, "Can you believe the size of this place?"  
Usagi shook her head as Haruka walked up, "Hey Koneko-Chan where's Mamoru?"  
Usagi glared at Haruka, annoyed by the question the 3rd time around and she walked up the walkway. Past her grandparents car, and Haruka's and finally Rei's and she was greeted by Seiya. She could hear Minako mutter something about mood swings to Haruka.  
"Hi Usagi-Chan." Seiya said kissing Usagi lightly on the cheek, Usagi noticed thankfully that Seiya did not ask where Mamoru was.  
"Seiya who is this?" A woman who had the same hair and eye color as Yaten asked. "I thought you said Usagi and her family had arrived."  
Usagi blushed, it was obvious that the woman had no idea that Usagi was pregnant or what she was in Usagi, "Mom this is Usagi." Seiya stated and the woman looked taken aback, "Mom this is Tuskino Usagi, Usagi this is my mother Kou Akira."  
Usagi smiled, "Nice to meet you."  
Akira smiled brightly at Usagi, "Nice to meet you too dear. I'm sorry about that, you just don't look like you could be 6 months pregnant."  
Usagi blushed again, "Don't worry I get that a lot. And I have asked the doctor about it but she assures me that everything is fine, a lot of woman just don't gain much weight during their pregnancy, just the baby."  
"Well aren't you lucky than dear." Akira smiled brightly again, "Is your family here?"  
"Yes, my friends also. Thank you so much for inviting them."  
"It was nothing dear. Seiya tells me that you are all very close."  
Usagi nodded, "We are."  
"I was also under the impression that your fiancé would be joining us."   
Usagi took a deep breath, "He got called away on business last night."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Akira said.  
  
Minutes later everyone was standing outside on the porch over looking a beautiful pool and soaking up the beautiful August sunshine, "Usagi-Chan this is my grandmother and grandfather Kou and grandmother and grandfather Uchida. You know my brother's Taiki and Yaten, and these are my twin sisters Itoyo and Itsuki." Usagi shook hands with the 13-year-old identical twins that resembled Yaten and Akira.  
Usagi in turn introduced both sets of her grandparents, her little brother, her parents and her friends to Seiya's family.  
  
"Usagi, Seiya have you two decided on what you are going to name the baby?" Kado Uchida, Usagi found that she liked Kado the most out of all of 4 of Seiya's grandparents, he was calm and very interested in the lives of everyone from Shingo to Usagi's parents.  
Usagi and Seiya exchanged glances, Usagi groaned and Seiya shook his head, "Not exactly."  
"Not exactly? You either have or you haven't." Leiko Kou stated, Usagi found that Seiya's paternal grandmother rubbed her the wrong way she was bossy and demanding of everyone.  
"It's becoming a large discussion." Seiya stated.  
"Discussion?" Usagi asked arching an eyebrow, "Argument, it has become a large argument."  
"All right then. Argument." Seiya stated.  
"Excuse me everyone I am gong to get a drink anyone want anything?" Usagi asked standing up and away from the table everyone was eating at.  
"I think I do. But I'm not sure I'll come with you." Seiya stated.  
When they were in the large kitchen Seiya asked, "Usagi-Chan are you all right?"   
"Why do you ask me that all the time?"  
"Because seem to be upset a lot lately." Seiya stated.  
"Well don't worry about it. My physical well being may be your concern but my mental one isn't. So just leave me alone." Usagi hissed before walking out of the kitchen, "If anyone ask I'm using the restroom."  
Seiya followed Usagi into the hallway and grabbed her arm, "Stop."  
"What?" Usagi asked whirling around furiously.  
"How you're feeling emotionally matters to me, we are friends and if you are upset about something I would like to know that we are good enough friends that you can come to me about it."  
"Don't ask me about it, I don't want to talk about it." Usagi said pulling away.   
"I'm sorry that Mamoru couldn't be here but…"  
"Don't." Usagi stated, "Don't defend him. I don't even know why you do. But her promised he would be here for this party. He knew it was important to me. But the instant the placed the call to him asking him to come because of some problem in America. I know his business is important to him, but aren't I supposed to be important to him too? Sometimes it feels more like it's you and me who are getting married. Not me and Mamo-Chan."  
"If you want me to back off I will." Seiya stated.  
"No." Usagi shook her head, "Because then I would be alone. The girls all have their lives now. And we see each other on weekends and stuff, but during the week it's like I have nothing to do. I'm probably the only woman to say that I am totally prepared for this baby to be ready. We have two sets of everything, she has more clothes than I do, diapers, diapers and more diapers, we have the nursery at your apartment painted with all baby things in it. All sets of soon to be great-grandparents even have things prepared for when our little girl goes to stay with them. That leaves me without anything to do…but Mamo-Chan doesn't even seem to care that he isn't emotionally ready to be a step-father, I mean I know that is nothing like a father exactly but this baby is going to be living with us half the time." By the time Usagi's speech ended she had tears rolling down her face.  
Seiya took Usagi into a hug and when they broke apart Seiya said, "Listen give Mamoru time. He's adjusting and I think that is why he goes away so often, it gives him time to think. But as for being lonely our secretary moved to America to be with her daughter and we could use you Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from ten to one. This way you have something to do without being over worked."  
Usagi smiled and sniffed, "I guess that could work."  
"Good. Now just have fun today. Don't think to much."  
Usagi smiled again and brushed away the tears from her cheeks, "OK. I will be out in a minute, let me just fix my make up."  
"All right." Seiya nodded. 


	6. Doing What's Right

Chapter 6: Doing What's Right  
  
Recap:  
Usagi smiled again and brushed away the tears from her cheeks, "OK. I will be out in a minute, let me just fix my make up."  
  
"Hey Usagi-Chan!" Motoki called as Usagi walked out of the cool November air into the arcade.  
"Hi Motoki-kun." Usagi returned the greeting.  
"How are you today?" Motoki asked as Usagi took a seat at the counter.  
Usagi rubbed her stomach covered by a black T-shirt and leather jacket, "Not bad, the baby has been kind of squirmy but I can deal with that."  
"Two weeks, are you ready?" Motoki asked.  
Usagi smiled, "Ready for after the baby is born, I'm, still trying to prepare myself for the actual birth. Can I get a vanilla shake please?"  
Motoki smiled and walked away to get the shake ready while Usagi thought about the days activities. Mamoru had to go to the office for the day, Usagi had started the day early packing her bag and leaving it by the door for when she went into labor. She then went to work, finding that everything was in perfect order within half and hour she spent the rest of her time sitting in on a recording session. Afterwards she had Seiya had had lunch, Seiya had gone back to the studio and Usagi had stopped by Seiya's apartment to make sure everything was perfect in the nursery. Seiya's apartment all ready looked like a baby lived in it, a highchair that wouldn't be used for months sat in a corner of his kitchen, in his living room Usagi found a electric swing, she knew that in his closet was a portable crib/playpen/changing table.   
Walking into the nursery alone brought a smile to Usagi's face both because the room was adorable and the memory of how it got that way. Makoto and Usagi had scrubbed the room from floor to ceiling. Rei and Usagi had gone shopping for all the furniture for the baby, all made of a white wicker, every piece matched from the rocking chair and crib to the bassinet and the changing table. Minako and Usagi had gone shopping for the pink paint that decorated the walls. And Usagi and Ami had spent a whole day checking and double-checking that everything in both apartments was baby proof. Seiya had tagged along on all the trips putting his input in where it was necessary and generally just lending support, especially on the furniture shopping trip when Usagi's hormones and mood swings were driving Rei insane. But the nursery had come together with the help of all six of them. The walls were painted pink with white trim, with a border along the bottom as a white picket fence made out of actual wood.  
When Motoki set down Usagi's milkshake it brought her out of her thoughts, "Minako-Chan was in the other day and she said that you guys finished Seiya's nursery. She said you spent some individual time with all of them."  
Usagi nodded, "I know I'm not going anywhere and neither are there. But I do know that things are going to be different. So I just wanted to get in some last individual time, because I am going to miss our friendship."  
"I know what you mean." Motoki nodded, "I felt the same way before my kids were born, but you know what your friends are still there and you have this new baby that means the world to you."  
Usagi smiled, "I know, and I can't wait."  
  
After wiping off the counter Motoki sat back and watched the activity around him. Kids were all over the arcade playing games and Usagi was doing the same. His gaze fell on Usagi just as she hunched over her elbows resting on the game and her head hanging between her arms.  
Motoki rushed to her side immediately, "Usagi-Chan are you OK?"  
Usagi lifted her head and gave Motoki a weak smile, "I think this baby wants to make an early appearance."  
"OK." Motoki stated taking a deep breath, "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"  
Usagi bit her lip and then sarcastically stated, "As much as I like the arcade Motoki-Kun I really would rather prefer having my baby in a hospital."  
"Right." Motoki nodded, "Let me just tell Rita where I am going so she can watch the arcade."  
Motoki lead Usagi over to a booth and he rushed upstairs to the apartments that he his wife and 2 daughters lived in. Explaining things quickly to his wife and asking her to call Mamoru at the office and the hospital he hurried back down the stairs to help Usagi to the car.  
When Motoki reached Usagi she was looking at her watch obviously she was prepared to time the contractions, she looked up from her watch when Motoki arrived and Motoki helped her to her feet.  
"I'm not a giant I can get up on my own." Usagi snapped.   
Motoki concealed a smile and thought, 'Mamoru is going to have his hands full with her.'  
  
When they reached the hospital Motoki and Usagi were both surprised to find that Mamoru was all ready there and Seiya was right behind them with Usagi's bag in hand. A nurse helped arrived with a wheelchair and fired questions off at Usagi who had an answer for every one of them. "Which one of you three is the father?"  
"I am." Seiya spoke.  
"All right you two lets get you situated. It will probably be a long wait." When Mamoru started to follow the nurse asked, "And who are you?"  
"He's my fiancé." Usagi stated.  
The nurse shook her head and said, "All right then both of you can come back."  
As the nurse began to wheel Usagi away she called, "Hang on a second." She took her bag away from Seiya and pulled out a sheet of paper and a small pouch full of quarters, "Motoki-kun could you call my parents, Seiya's parents, all 4 sets of grandparents involved here? And call Rei she will let the rest of the girls know."  
At Motoki's nod the nurse began rolling the wheelchair away.  
  
"How's she doing?" Haruka asked when Mamoru walked into the waiting room.  
"She's fine. Making the rest of us miserable but she is fine." Mamoru responded. Everyone had shown up about two hours into Usagi's labor, the group had fallen asleep in different positions in the waiting room and had managed to sleep through the night and still no baby.  
"Leave it up to Usagi-Chan to have the longest labor in creation." Rei stated.  
"You guys could always go back to the temple and we could call you when the time gets closer." Ikuko stated.  
"Are you kidding me?" Rei asked, "I'm gonna be here when my best friend has her baby."  
  
Everyone was beginning to dose off around eleven o'clock p.m. when Mamoru came out, "Usagi's going to start pushing so it shouldn't be to far off."   
Everyone nodded as Mamoru hurried off. They had arrived at seven o'clock p.m. the day before, and while the temple was only 5 minutes away everyone refused to leave for any length of time. The group of 24 took turns making runs for coffee, food and magazines.  
  
"OK Usagi you are just about there." Dr. Jue stated, "You ready to give a final push?"  
Usagi nodded and looked to both sides of her Seiya and Mamoru were both helping her be ready for the final push. Moments later a cry went through the air and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Minutes later the baby girl had been bathed and swaddled in a pink blanket and lain in Usagi's arms. Usagi and then Seiya kissed the baby on the top of her head and Mamoru watched as the two shared a kiss, it wasn't romantic just a peck on the lips.  
  
"I figured you would be here." Mamoru jumped at Motoki's words, he stood in front of the hospital's nursery starting at Seiya and Usagi's baby.  
"Did everyone go home?" Mamoru asked noticing that none of the girls were with Motoki.  
"All the girls, grandparents, and great-grandparents went home. The new mother is sleeping soundly and the new father was convinced to go home with his parents and get at least a small degree of sleep." Motoki responded. "So which one is she?" Motoki asked because two girls lay in plastic bassinets on the other side of the glass.  
Mamoru pointed at the baby girl on the right, "Ayaka Misaki Kou. Seiya and Usagi decided on combining their top two names the instant she was born. How'd you know I was here?"  
Motoki shrugged, "I know you, and I know how you think, which leads to what you are thinking right now."  
"So what am I thinking?" Mamoru asked.  
"That maybe you are doing the wrong thing, marrying Usagi." Motoki stated bluntly.  
Motoki's words caused Mamoru to look at him surprised, "That's right. But I can't figure out either way, Motoki what do you think I should do?"  
Motoki sighed sadly and kept his eyes glued on the baby, because Motoki knew that if he look at his best friend he knew he was never going to be able to say what he was about to. "I think that if there is a possibility for this family to be together than I don't think you should stand in the way. Don't tell me you have missed the looks Seiya gives Usagi."  
Mamoru shook his head, "I haven't. And I know you are right. I just need to tell Usagi."  
  
3 weeks later: November 23rd  
"Usagi is that you?" Mamoru called.  
"Yeah, I'm here." Usagi called joining Mamoru in the living room.  
"Where's Ayaka?" Mamoru asked noticing that when Usagi left to go to the studio she had everything required for the baby and now she carried nothing.  
"Seiya took her home for the afternoon I'm going over later to get her." Usagi replied. Catching Mamoru's mood though Usagi asked, "What's wrong."  
"The office called today." Mamoru started.  
"They want you to go to the states." Usagi sighed, dropping down beside Mamoru.   
"Yes they do. They want me to go there permanently."  
Usagi fell silent for several minutes with her eyes closed trying to stay calm, but when she spoke her voice just shook, "So you are asking me to choose between separating my baby from her father or you."  
Mamoru shook his head and took Usagi's hand, "No I'm telling you that I am moving to America."  
"You're not asking me to come with you." Relief and hurt were evident in Usagi's blue eyes.  
Mamoru shook his head, "No, I'm not."  
"But why?" Usagi asked stunned.  
"It's better this way." Mamoru stated, "If things work out with you and Seiya Ayaka will have both her parents together."  
Usagi bent her head tears slowly making the way down her cheeks. Usagi licked her lips and took a deep breath, "All right I understand. I'll just get a few necessary things and I will get the rest when you are gone."  
Usagi walked out of her and Mamoru's bedroom 15 minutes later with a duffel bag, it was then that the two pairs of blue eyes locked and Usagi knew. She knew that this was her final gift from Mamoru, he was letting her, Ayaka and Seiya be the family they should. After everything, the rescues, the friendship, the love, support, and most of all the forgiveness, but this was Mamoru's last gift to Usagi, his acceptance. 


End file.
